You Make My Heart Beat Staccato
by soybean prophecy
Summary: Band Camp has never been so complicated. Let the season begin. Prince of Tennis AU. Maybe the biggest question is: is Marching Band a sport?
1. You had me at cello

**Notes:** hey everybody! I just had this new idea and I just thought it was hilarious. It's summer, so I thought: well, what the heck! I can write whatever dumb and ridiculous idea I have in mind. I love marching band (I'm in it!) and PoT so I thought, Prince of Tennis AU!

**Warning:** AU. Really AU.

**Pairings:** Well, if I didn't add girls, it would be weird. Who has an all-boys marching band? But probably RyoSaku because they're the closest canon in the series, second to maybe MomoxAnn or KamioxAnn.

Please beware of this fic. Because I really have no idea where it's going. This is a tryout, but if I decide I like it, I'll keep going! Have fun figuring out each of their instruments, because it really took me awhile.

**Disclaimer:** this is already a ridiculous idea. I'm pretty sure Konomi would be like: "why is this kid dumb."

0~-~-~-~-~0

.

.

**You Make My Heart Beat Staccato**

.

.

0~-~-~-~-~0

"_You had me at cello."_

0~-~-~-~-~0

.

"Sakuno, don't forget your flute," Ryuzaki Sumire reminded her granddaughter.

"Hai, Obaa-chan." Sakuno chewed her breakfast thoughtfully, fixing her braids and grabbing her flute, along with her bag. "I'm ready now," she said.

"This is a difficult type of musicianship," her grandmother reminded her. "It involves playing well and being able to endure the endless heat and freezing winters while marching around a giant field."

"Hai," she replied dutifully. Clutching her flute, she said, "I hope it's not too competitive."

"You have no idea," Sumire winked. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Sakuno stepped out the car dazedly. Seigaku High School loomed over her. She sighed. Why did Obaa-chan have to be the director of the school's marching band? Now she was forced to join. She liked the flute, but it was not exactly the extracurricular she would have chosen. Hesitantly, she joined Obaa-chan at the side entrance. She slid through the doors and shyly entered the band room. Her eyes widened. There were at least 120 kids, chatting animatedly about their respective instruments.<p>

"Sakuno," Obaa-chan gestured to a seat near the front. Sakuno obediently sat in the chair, taking out her flute.

"Hi! I'm Osakada Tomoka. I'm a freshman at Seigaku High! I play the clarinet! What's your name?" A girl around Sakuno's age in pigtails vivaciously asked.

Overwhelmed by her introduction, Sakuno turned red. "I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. I'm also a freshman," she said shyly, "I play the flute."

"Sakuno! That's such a pretty name! I wish I had a prettier name. By the way, I heard this camp was super intense. I didn't think marching band could be so extreme!" Tomoka was obviously a garrulous girl. Sakuno nodded quietly, content with watching her seatmate chatter endlessly.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" There was a deafening sound of a whistle being blown. Sakuno winced. "Welcome to the Seigaku High School Marching Band! I am your director; call me Ryuzaki-sensei. Freshmen and newcomers, today is an introduction and a quick debriefing of the rules of the marching band. First, let me introduce your officers and section leaders," Ryuzaki-sensei announced. "Section leaders are the best players of each section. Officers are the best marchers of each section. Each handles specific skills for each section of instruments." There were four students gathered behind her grandmother, Sakuno noted. Ryuzaki-sensei signaled to a tall boy with glasses. "This is the Drum Major. He is the conductor on the field. His name is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka bowed. "Don't let your guard down."

She pointed to a boy with interesting-looking bangs. "This is the Band Captain. He is in charge of the music and the band in general. His name is Oishi Shuichiro."

Oishi smiled good-naturedly. "Hello, everyone! Let's do our best!"

Motioning toward another boy, she said, "This is the Drum Captain. He is in charge of the percussion section. His name is Takashi Kawamura."

Kawamura smiled sheepishly. "Nice to meet all of you!"

Finally, she waved toward a tall girl with pretty hair. "This is the Colorguard Captain. She is in charge of the all the colorguard. If you didn't know, the colorguard are the members that carry flags and do routines along with the band. Her name is Kojima Yuuko."

Kojima waved cheerfully. "Hi everyone!"

"First, we have some ground rules to cover. Signing up for marching band means full commitment. Studies are important also, so remember to balance everything equally. In the summer camp, which you are all attending at this moment, the practices run from 9 AM to 6 PM. Don't be late, or you will be forced to run laps. During the school year, practices are Monday to Friday, from 2 PM to 5 PM. Thursday is your day off. Starting the first week of school, every Friday is a football game. Saturdays are reserved for festivals, a fancy name for competitions. Understood?" Ryuzaki-sensei informed the students.

"Hai!"

"Now that the introduction is over, I will split everyone into groups. Each has officers and section leaders that you will meet. The aim of the groups is to answer any remaining questions and to teach the new members some basic marching rules. Here are the groups…"

Sakuno scanned the room. Students were scrambling about, trying to find their groups. Hearing her name being called, she found her way across the room, where her group leader was standing.

"Hi, I'm Fuji Syusuke," A smiling boy with brown locks said. "And you are?"

"I'm R-Ryuzaki Sakuno," she stuttered timidly.

"Ah," he checked his list. "You are in my group." He beckoned her over, "Come."

Sakuno followed him, grasping her flute. A small group of students gathered around Fuji. She noticed that the students all held flutes in their hands.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Fuji Syusuke, the flute officer and section leader. Welcome to band camp." He smiled kindly. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Hoi hoi!" A ginger-haired boy bounded over, grinning impishly. "Don't forget me, Fujiko-nya!"

His face twisting into an amused smile, Fuji gestured to the boy. "I would never. This is Kikumaru Eiji, our one and only resident piccolo player. He is his own section leader."

Kikumaru bounced about, beaming as bright as the sun. "Join the piccolo team! It's fun and easy to play!" He brought the small instrument to his lips and played a small tune. A high-pitched melody echoed out of the piccolo, little trills accentuating the tune. Sakuno was amazed. The piccolo was so cute! Somehow, she concluded, it fit the character of Kikumaru-senpai.

Fuji smiled, the amused tilt of the lips still present. "Eiji, don't show off," he reprimanded lightly, turning toward the rest of the group. "So, are there any questions?"

A girl raised her hand. "Senpai, how do the festivals work?"

"Each band will play their show. Certain players will have solos also. There are three judges. Each will score a category. Our final score is the scores added up from the judges. To advance, we must score higher than the other band," Fuji informed the group.

"The solos add a lot of points to the final score," Kikumaru added. "That's why the section leader exists. To lead the section and play the solos."

Another girl raised her hand. "How are the section leaders and officers decided?"

"Well, every three weeks or so, Ryuzaki-sensei will hold an assessment. It includes a playing assessment, assessing your skills with the instrument, and a drilldown, assessing your skills as a marcher," Fuji replied.

"So, the officers and section leaders change often?"

"Perhaps, if the other members are able to surpass them. Although, the section leaders and officers hold on to their positions quite well. You will have to work hard to surpass them. Anymore questions?"

The students shook their heads. Fuji nodded. "Let's get started, then."

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Sakuno returned to her seat in the band room. Students filed in, conversing with newly made friends. Tomoka excitedly jumped into her seat and started filling Sakuno in on her group. "I had the Band Captain as my officer and section leader!" she said eagerly. "Oishi-senpai was so nice and cool! What about you, Sakuno?"<p>

"Ah, Tomoka-chan—"

"Call me Tomo-chan!"

"—Tomo-chan," she corrected, "Fuji-senpai was the section leader. Kikumaru-senpai was the piccolo section leader."

Tomoka nodded animatedly. "I'm not sure who they are, but I know I'll meet them sooner or later! By the way, I heard a rumor about a freshman officer/section leader. Is that true?"

A boy seated next to Sakuno turned and responded, "Of course that's true! The Saxes have a new section leader—Echizen Ryoma. Only an idiot wouldn't know that."

"OH YEAH? WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, HORIO-DUMBO?"

"SHUT UP TOMOKA. YOU'RE SO LOUD."

"WHY'RE YOU TELLING ME TO SHUT UP WHEN YOU'RE MORE LOUD AND ANNOYING—"

Sakuno sighed. Horio, that was his name, seemed to know a lot about this marching band.

"I'VE GOT TWO YEARS OF MUSIC EXPERIENCE, THAT'S WHY!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR TWO YEARS OF MUSIC EXPERIENCE?!"

"Tomo-chan," Sakuno said, exasperatedly. "Ryuzaki-sensei is trying to get our attention."

"YOU DUMB LOSERHEAD—oh, is she?" Tomoka stopped abruptly.

Sakuno shook her head amusedly. "I'll be back," she informed her friend. "I just have to get a drink of water." She stood up, walking toward the water fountain. Bending her head and drinking the cold water, she wondered just how interesting this camp would be. Straightening, she turned and walked smack into a boy with a hat.

"Ouch," she winced, rubbing her forehead.

"Oi."

She looked up confusedly, immediately noticing his golden eyes. They're pretty, she noted.

"Watch where you're going," he smirked, looking amused.

"S-sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to."

He watched her, a smirk still present on his lips. "What's your name?"

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno," she answered. "Um…what's yours?"

"Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

><p>For the purpose of this AU fic, Japan has football (even though it's American!) There will be OCs, because then it would be boring. Don't worry, I'll try to be un-Mary Sue as possible! This is a previewprologue sort of chapter, so the others will be longer!

Hope you enjoyed!

-soybean prophecy


	2. I'm a fermata hold me

**Notes:** yooooooooooo. Okay I'm on vacation in Canada, so I have lots of time to think about this story and write chapters. It's never going to be this fast LOL. I'm thinking about drawing the characters and uploading the pics onto Deviantart. I'll link them whenever I finish (I can't start until I get back to my house and use my tablet though).

**Warning:** Still really AU.

**Pairings**: hmm. RyoSaku is the main pairing, but I'm not sure what the others will be yet.

**Disclaimer:** do I really have to still say this. No I don't own PoT.

0~-~-~-~-~0

.

.

**You Make My Heart Beat Staccato**

.

.

0~-~-~-~-~0

"_I'm a fermata; hold me."_

0~-~-~-~-~0

.

"Echizen Ryoma."

Why did that name seem so familiar? Oh! Horio mentioned a freshman officer/section leader named Echizen Ryoma. "Um…are you the freshman section leader?" Sakuno asked.

He raised an eyebrow, still looking amused. "Yes. I play the alto saxophone."

She smiled shyly. "That's impressive," she offered.

He continued staring at her. "You seem like the type to play the flute."

She nodded, her braids swishing out behind her. "I do," she said.

He paused. "Your hair is too long. Doesn't it get caught on your flute?"

She frowned, confused with his comment. How does that even happen? Before she could reply, there was a sharp whistle sound piercing through the air. Wincing, she turned to face her grandmother.

"Band, ten-hut!"

Immediately, members (experienced, almost all upperclassmen, Sakuno noticed) turned toward Ryuzaki-sensei and stood, straight as a board, with blank expressions and their arms tightly bound to their sides. Echizen Ryoma, as expected, followed suit, standing at attention with all the other officers.

"As you all witnessed, there is a term for the purpose of calling the attention of the band. Whenever 'Band, ten-hut' is called, everyone must stand straight, hands at their side, and heads toward me with poker faces. No one should be talking or moving. It should be a stance of complete attention. In rhythm, I would call, 'Band, ten-hut!' in a rhythm of '1, 2-3!' The immediate movement to attention should be in one beat. It should be a four beat motion. 'At rest' indicates that you may relax, but the right foot should always stay in place. At rest!" Ryuzaki-sensei notified the band.

There was a visible relaxation from all the officers, and Sakuno felt Ryoma loosen up beside her.

"Band, you have all met your individual sections. These sections are specific to your instrument. Get to know them, because they conduct your sectionals and your get-togethers. Also get to know your officers and section leaders, because they are your supervisors during these sectionals. Finally, I will split everyone into drill-groups. The officers in these groups are in charge of teaching the basic rules to all the freshmen and newcomers. Here are your groups…"

Sakuno heard her name and headed toward one of her officers. "Fuji-senpai…?" she asked hesitantly.

Fuji recognized her, smiling gently. "Sakuno Ryuzaki, was it?"

"Hai."

"Are you, perhaps, Ryuzaki-sensei's relative?"

"Yes, I am her granddaughter."

He smiled. "I see. You are in my group again?"

She nodded, "Hai."

"Oi! Fuji!"

"Nya nya!"

Fuji turned to meet Kikumaru's tackling hug while Oishi followed, chuckling sheepishly. "Eiji," he reprimanded. The childish boy stuck his tongue out. "Nya."

Oishi seemed to notice her. "Oh! You're Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, aren't you? You look like her," he said. "She talks about you quite a bit."

Sakuno nodded, embarrassed.

"You're so cute, nya! Sakuno-chan doesn't look like old hag at all—"

"Eiji!"

"—just kidding, Ryuzaki-sensei is the most beautifulest, gorgeousest, granny in the world!"

Fuji just smiled pleasantly. "Eiji is the most interesting," he informed her. Sakuno giggled.

"Cheers."

Kikumaru whipped around to tackle the newcomer. "OCHIBI!"

"Ow," the boy flinched. "That hurts, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Hello, Echizen-kun," Sakuno greeted politely.

"Hey."

Kikumaru looked shocked, before a wolfish grin grew on his face. "You _know_ each other?"

Ryoma eyed him strangely, before replying, "Yes, we know each other. We just met this morning."

The red-haired boy swooned, grabbing Ryoma and squeezing him tighter. "Ahhh, love at first sight. Such a romantic occurrence. You're so young and cute, nya!"

"ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma looked to the left, just to get tackled again by a flying mob of black hair. "Ow," he winced again. "I can't breathe, Momo-senpai."

"Echizen! I can't believe you got the positions of section leader and officer of the saxophone section! When were you so good?" Momoshiro questioned.

Ryoma pulled out of his grasp. "I was always good. Mada mada dane."

Momoshiro rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, Echizen."

"Eh? What is this, knitting club? Get to work!" Ryuzaki-sensei barked, scaring the living daylights out of everyone. "Tezuka, keep an eye on these hooligans."

"Hai."

Fuji decided to take charge, shushing the members up nicely. "Where is the rest of my group? I have two more members: Kurohiko Risa and Hara Fumi."

A girl with chin-length mahogany hair raised her hand. "I'm Kurohiko Risa," she said. "And Hara Fumi is here," she pointed to the girl standing beside her.

Fuji nodded. "We will start with introductions, then. Everyone, sit in a circle." The group formed a circle and sat down on the floor. "This is a game called the 'Name Game.' Each person will say their name, their year, and their instrument. They will also include an interesting fact about themselves," Fuji stated. "I will go first. I am Fuji Syusuke, a third year. I play the flute. An interesting fact is that I enjoy collecting cacti."

The girl with mahogany hair snorted. Kurohiko Risa, Sakuno remembered, was her name.

Fuji's eyes opened, clear as the blue sky.

"Cacti? That's so weird," she said.

"Hm? Well, since you are very eager, would you like to go next?" Fuji replied.

She narrowed her eyes at him, before blinking and scanning the rest of the group. "Sure. I'm Kurohiko Risa, a third year. I play the mellophone. An interesting fact? Hm," she pondered aloud. "I hate cacti."

Fuji raised his eyebrows. Interesting.

"I'll go next, nya! Kikumaru Eiji here, third year. I play the piccolo! An interesting fact about me is that I am 1/16 Irish!"

Momoshiro gaped at the bouncing teen. "There's no way you're Irish, Kikumaru-senpai…"

"I'm not lying, nya!"

"Deceit is not healthy for the soul…"

"I am not deceiving, nya!"

"Explains the hair," Ryoma muttered under his breath.

Kikumaru ignored him.

"Ah, well. I'll go next then. My name is Oishi Syuichiro, a third year. I play the clarinet. An interesting fact is that I have two bunnies and four fish," Oishi said.

"No wonder he's so motherly," Momoshiro mumbled.

"Why don't you go next, Momo?" Fuji inquired.

"Eh? Sure. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, a second year. I play the trumpet and I'm boss at it! Call me Momo-chan, by the way. An interesting fact is that I—"

"Like Tachibana Ann?"

"—am allergic to pineapple. WAIT WHAT?"

"Saa, Echizen. That's just cruel."

"I DO _NOT_ LIKE TACHIBANA ANN. I NEVER DID. I NEVER WILL."

"Tachibana's little sister? OOH MOMO! She's cute! You're lucky!"

"KIKUMARU-SENPAI! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Momo, there is no shame in these things."

"OISHI-SENPAI! IT'S NOT EVEN A TRUE THING! ECHIZEN!" An angry Momo turned towards Echizen.

"Mada mada dane."

"ARGHAKJSDJ!"

Sakuno giggled. Tachibana Ann was one of her old friends from middle school. Unfortunately, she now attends a different high school, Fudomine.

"That's hilarious, Momo-chan," Kurohiko said. "She is such a sweet girl. Aren't you a lucky one."

"RISA-SENPAI TOO? THIS IS SO UNFAIR."

"You know Momo?" Fuji asked.

She examined her nails briefly. "Yeah. We're neighbors. Momo-chan and I go way back. I happen to know all the deets of this romance."

"RISA!"

"I think we've embarrassed Momo enough today," Oishi said. "Echizen, your introduction."

"Hai, hai. Echizen Ryoma, first year. I play the alto saxophone. I moved here from America last year," he said bluntly.

"You're the new freshman section leader, aren't you?" Kurohiko inquired.

"Yep, he is!" Kikumaru chirped.

"A cocky brat, though," Momoshiro added.

Ryoma lowered his cap. "Mada mada dane. It's Ryuzaki's turn."

Sakuno looked startled. "Huh? Oh…um…I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, a first year also. I play the flute. I like to bake," she offered shyly.

"Bake?" Kikumaru's eyes widened. "Nya, Sakuno-chaaaan! I want some of your baking! Promise me you'll bake me something one day!"

"Hai, Kikumaru-senpai," she smiled. "I will."

"Tezuka," Fuji spoke. "You should introduce yourself."

"Hn. I am Tezuka Kunimitsu, a third year. I am the Drum Major."

"You didn't include your instrument or an interesting fact, Tezuka."

"Fuji." A warning.

"You'll never guess Tezuka's instrument. It's the most interesting," Fuji informed Sakuno.

Sakuno looked confused.

"It's actually hilarious. I could never see him playing it, if he didn't kick butt at it," Momoshiro said.

"What does he play?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma looked her in the eye. "The soprano saxophone."

…

"THE SOPRANO? HAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA."

"Risa, don't be rude."

"But Fumi, can you see the Drum Major playing the soprano? That's hilarious!"

A sigh. "Risa…"

"Oh, come on, Fumi."

A soft giggle. "Maybe a little funny."

"Hara-san, your introduction?"

"Hai, Fuji-san. My name is Hara Fumi, a third year. An interesting fact about me is that I enjoy painting."

"And your instrument, Hara-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Tuba."

Silence.

"THE TUBA?"

"NO WAY!"

Everyone stared at this tiny, petite girl. There was no way she played the massive tuba. It would definitively crush her small form.

"Fumi can bench an elephant," Kurohiko explained. "She's a monster. Beware."

"Eh? I don't believe it."

"Suit yourself. Beware though."

Sakuno smiled, instantly liking her drill-group. Marching band camp was maybe going to be fun, after all. She looked around, finding everyone engaged in separate conversations. Kikumaru and Ryoma continued the previous conversation regarding Momoshiro's relationship with Ann, while Momoshiro shouted obscenities and Oishi tried to regulate the three.

"Momo, Tachibana isn't going to be easy to impress."

"SHUT UP, KIKUMARU-SENPAI."

"That's not impressive, Momo-senpai."

"ECHIZEN!"

"Guys," Oishi sighed helplessly.

Sakuno laughed, turning to observe Fuji and Kurohiko.

"Do you really collect cacti? Cacti-loving people are usually sadists."

"Oh really? I'm quite benevolent. You, on the other hand…"

"EXCUSE ME? Do you need to meet my fist, blind boy?"

"Blind boy?"

Chuckling, she decided to watch the sanest conversation partners in the group, Tezuka and Hara.

"Is that a Monet painting as your background, Hara-san?"

"Yes. You know Monet?"

"I enjoy Monet's art, but my favorite is Da Vinci."

"My favorite is Leonardo Da Vinci as well! Although I also enjoy Picasso…"

Sakuno gaped. What a pair of impressive high schoolers.

"I wouldn't be talking, blind-as-a-bat!"

"Bats are not blind."

"Are you questioning my intelligence?"

Oishi sighed. "Ah, Fuji, Kurohiko-san."

"What intelligence?"

"Do you wanna brawl it out? I'll knock your eyes off of your face!"

"Tezuka," Oishi pleaded helplessly.

"Fuji." A warning.

"Yes, Tezuka?" Fuji stopped their argument.

"The introductions."

"Oh, yes. Now that we have finished the introductions, we have to refresh your mind of the marching band rules." Fuji opened his blue eyes. "Let's begin."

* * *

><p>LOL at this chapter. Kurohiko Risa and Hara Fumi are my OCs for now. I've based them off of real characters, so at least they have some sort of fault (which means they aren't Mary Sues, lol) so far. Development is slow because I'm a little busy. I'm still drawing as well! Btw, a reviewer informed me that Japan does indeed have football. I always thought only Americans played football. Wow, I am ignorant.<p>

Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

-soybean prophecy


End file.
